CRACK, BLOOPERS !
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Rendez-vous dans les coulisses du film Call Of Duty : Modern Warfare 2 ! Venez rencontrer les acteurs qui jouent le rôle de vos soldats favoris, moquez vous de leur bourdes, découvrez que certaines scènes émotives ont été les plus dures à tourner à cause ... des fou-rires ! Découvrez l'envers du décors de ces hommes qui ont marqué l'histoire du cinéma !
1. Chapter 1

**[Intro, présentation du projet]**

* * *

Avec :

 **Kevin McKidd** as John "Soap" MacTavish

 **Craig Fairbrass** as Simon "Ghost" Riley

 **Jake O'Neil** as Gary "Roach" Sanderson

 **Billy Murray** as John Price

 **Lance Henriksen** as Sheperd

 **Fanfiction pour toute audience**

 **Type : Humour**

 **Contenus : bloopers, crack!**

 **Personnages et univers appartenant à AcTivision.**

* * *

 **!**

Avec mon meilleur ami  Anael-AnChi, on parlait de mw2 et, vraiment, qui peut réellement supporter le fait que Ghost et Roach soient morts de la sorte, hein ? Sans parler que le jeu à un thème assez délicat, _la guerre_ , on ne rigole pas avec ça (quoi que ... **:tousse:** ) enfin bref, on ne rigole pas beaucoup dans le jeu. (sauvons les jeux de mots pourris des soldats entres eux, bless them nierk nierk)

Alors il m'est venue une idée !

Et si, je faisais en sorte de nous consoler en créant un univers alternatif où Call Of Duty était un film et que les personnages soient des acteurs ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'un **blooper** ?

C'est une sorte de **bêtisier** , vous savez, les moments où les acteurs son susceptible de faire n'importe quoi pendant le tournage ? De perdre le fil de leurs textes, de zozoter (bleh) ? Rien de très sérieux en tout cas !

* * *

Qui sont ces **personnes** ?

 **Kevin McKidd** as John "Soap" MacTavish ; **Craig Fairbrass** as Simon "Ghost" Riley ; **Jake O'Neil** as Gary "Roach" Sanderson ; **Billy Murray** as John Price ; **Lance Henriksen** as Sheperd.

Les noms en gras sont les doubleurs officiels des personnages ! Bien sûr, comme dans ma fanfiction les personnages ressemblent à ce qu'ils sont dans le jeu, n'allez pas chercher à quoi ressemblent les doubleurs car je n'emprunte que les **noms** ! Il n'y a que Jake aka Roach que j'ai dut inventer car on avait pas son doubleur.

Ainsi, lorsque je ferais mention de Craig (ex) ce sera en fait Simon. Voyez le topo ?

Enfin voilà ! Je vais tester et si jamais je vois que ça ne marche pas, bah tant pis ! J'aurais essayé huhu.

En tout cas, merci à ceux qui suivront !

 **:kisses:**

* * *

Premier chapitre : BLOOPERS, #1CRAiG


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : BLOOPERS, #1CRAiG**

"Où est Craig ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ?"

C'était la question que tout le monde se posaient depuis quinze minutes.

"Hey, allez me chercher Craig ! Il a une scène à tourner dans cinq minutes !"

Et bien sûr, l'homme demeura introuvable. Le producteur ne savait plus quoi faire alors il opta pour la seconde option.

"On va tourner la scène sans lui, on l'ajoutera au montage. Allez tout le monde, en piste ! Je veux vous voir en uniformes sur le plateau, go ! Go ! Go !"

Mais Jake avait oublié un accessoire et revint dans les coulisses avant de tomber nez à nez avec le fameux Craig Fairbrass.

"Hey, tout le monde t'attends ! T'étais où ?  
\- Je m'imprègne de mon personnage, alors je fuis tout le monde.  
\- Mahah ! Quel idiot. Tu sais que tu vas rater la scène ? On va juste juste te rajouter au montage après, c'est triste.  
\- Ouais, ben en parlant de ça, j'étais coincé aux toilettes. La poignet, faudrait qu'ils pensent à la changer.  
\- Ghost est resté coincé dans des toilettes, laaaa honte !"

Craig leva les yeux aux ciels avant d'enfiler son costume. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point il pouvait entrer dans son personnage. A tel point que lorsqu'il se glissa derrière le producteur, ce dernier se tourna puis cria comme une fillette.

"KYAAH !"

 _Kya ?_

"Craig ! Nom de Dieu, ça fait une éternité que je te cherche ! Montes vite sur scène, c'pas trop tard !"

En fait, si Craig demeurait aussi calme en costume, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait chaud. Il portait une grosse veste, un balaclava et une écharpe, de quoi vite faire monter sa température et lui faire perdre patience.

En arrivant sur le stage, le brun prit place aux cotés de Kevin sur une fausse place d'avion.

"Bon, très bien, tout le monde est là, on va tourner maintenant, tenez vous prêts !"

"Hééééé ... Action !"

 **04112017 1734 Scène : L'avion. Prise : 1**

Ghost et le Capitaine MacTavish étaient assit côtes à côtes dans l'hélicoptère. Ils revenaient d'une mission de sauvetage dans un goulag en Russie. Il s'avérait qu'en réalité le prisonnier 627 avait été un ami de longue date du balafré. Il s'agissait du Capitaine Price en personne.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Capitaine.  
\- Merci Soap, j'ai cru que j'alla-  
\- ATCHOUM !  
\- Oh mon dieu, sursauta Kevin. Craig, tu m'as fais peur !  
\- Coupez ! Coupez ! Fit le producteur."

Kevin et Billy se mirent à rire alors que Craig enlevait son masque et s'essuya le nez.

"Oh, si vous saviez comme je déteste ce masque parfois !"

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était juste un petit chapitre pour vous donner un avant-goût de ce que pourrait être ce genre de ... Bloopers. Qu'en pensez vous ? Je suis curieux de savoir ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

 **La bise ! ~**


End file.
